Marcus
|image desc =Marcus in 2241 |rasse =Mariposa Supermutant |zugehörigkeit=Armee des Meisters (ehemals) Broken Hills (ehemals) Auserwählter (ehemals) Black Mountain (ehemals) Jacobstown |rolle =Sheriff Bürgermeister Begleiter |sekundär =Trefferpunkte: 500 DT: 15 Unarmed damage: 100 |skills =Waffenlos: 100 |spezial = (2242) (2281) |stufe =30 |ort =Broken Hills Jacobstown |karma =Gut |baseid = |refid = |quests =Find the missing people for Marcus Unfriendly Persuasion |actor =Michael Dorn |dialog =HcMARCUS.msg |fußzeile = Marcus in 2281 }} Marcus ist einer der ältesten Supermutanten und Sheriff von Broken Hills im Jahre 2241 und von Jacobstown im Jahre 2281. Er ist ein Überlebender aus der Armee des Meisters und somit ein Supermutant der ersten Generation. Seine einstige Hingabe für die Ziele des Meisters, nämlich die Vernichtung der Menschen, verwandelte sich nach mehreren prägenden Ereignissen in Marcus Leben in eine tolerantere Einstellung der Menschheit gegenüber. Geschichte Nachdem der Meister besiegt wurde, zog Marcus ziellos umher und suchte nach weiteren Supermutanten. Im Jahre 2185 begegnete er eines Tages zur Mittagszeit einem Paladin der Stählernen Bruderschaft namens Jacob, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, alle Supermutanten auszulöschen. Tagelang kämpften sie mit Fäusten und Waffen, bis sie schließlich erschöpft aufgaben, weil keiner den anderen besiegen konnte. Die beiden erkannten die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Kampfes und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es entwickelte sich eine starke Freundschaft zwischen ihnen und sie wanderten von nun an zusammen. Auf ihren Reisen diskutierten sie über die unterschiedlichsten Themen. Bei ihrer Wanderung schlossen sich ihnen weitere Flüchtlinge und Überlebende jeder Rasse an, die glaubten, dass Marcus' Stärke und Jacobs Powerrüstung das Non plus Ultra in Sachen Sicherheit wären. Im Herbst dieses Jahres gründeten Marcus und Jacob zusammen mit ihren Ghulen, Menschen und Supermutanten die Stadt Broken Hills. Nachdem es dem Auserwählten gelang, die Verschwörung der anderen Bewohner gegen die Supermutanten in Broken Hills aufzudecken, half Marcus ihm, das Garten-Eden-Erstellungskitt zu finden und damit die Leute von Arroyo vor der Enklave zu retten. Nach dieser Aktion kehrte Marcus nach Broken Hills zurück und bewachte die Stadt, bis die Uranmine versiegte und die Stadt, ihrer wirtschaftlichen Grundlage beraubt, von ihren Bewohnern verlassen wurde. Nachdem seine Dienste als Sheriff in Broken Hills nicht mehr benötigt wurden, machte sich Marcus, inspiriert vom Auserwählten, auf nach Osten. Er überquerte die großen Berge und suchte nach weiteren Supermutanten. Er fand nie heraus, was mit seinem Stammesfreund aus Arroyo geschehen ist. Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte und der Auserwählte bis zu seinem Tod ein schönes und erfülltes Leben führte. Marcus erreichte später das Mojave-Ödland, wo er auf dem Gipfel des Black Mountains eine Zuflucht für Supermutanten einrichten wollte. Die scheiterte jedoch als Tabitha, ein geisteskranker Nightkin, kam und die weniger intelligenten Supermutanten der Enklave gegen Marcus und seine Unterstützer aufhetzte, die daraufhin das Gebiet verlassen mussten. Im Jahre 2281 entdeckte Marcus den Mount Charleston, wo er eine weitere Zuflucht für Mutanten gründete, die er seinem alten Freund zu Ehren Jacobstown nannte. Dort beschützt er das schizophrene Nachtvolk und versucht zusammen mit einem alten Wissenschaftler der Enklave, Doctor Henry, ein Heilmittel gegen die Geisteskrankheit zu finden. Er begrüßt den Kurier und warnt ihn vor dem Nachtvolk, wenn man das erste Mal nach Jacobstown kommt. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter ''Fallout 2'' Interaktionsübersicht Quests * Find the missing people for Marcus: Marcus hat festgestellt, dass in jüngster Zeit mehrere Menschen aus Broken Hills verschwanden. Er möchte die Vorfälle aufklären und die Leute finden. Effekte der Spieleraktionen * Marcus kann sich dem Auserwählten anschließen nachdem der Entschlacker der Mine repariert wurde. Er ist in den Fertigkeiten Große Waffen und Energie Waffen versiert und manchmal ist sein Einsatz von Explosiv Waffen für die Gruppe ebenso verheerend wie für die Feinde. Wie allen anderen Supermutanten (außer denen in Fallout Tactics) ist es Marcus nicht möglich, Rüstungen zu tragen, was ihn verletzlich macht. Marcus verfügt jedoch über angeborene Rüstungsstatistiken die in dem Maß zunehmen in dem seine Fähigkeiten steigen, was sein Handicap wieder ausgleicht. Auf der höchsten Stufe hat sein Rüstungsattribut die Werte eines Kampfanzugs. Die Munition für Marcus Waffen ist schwer zu finden und sehr teuer. (Dies kann dadurch ausgeglichen werden, indem man Marcus mit einer Turbo Plasma Rifle ausstattet. Sie ist der ideale Kompromiss zwischen ausgeteiltem Schaden und Wartungs- bzw. Munitionskosten.) * Wenn Marcus mit in der Gruppe reist, wird euch der Zugang zu den inneren Gebieten Vault Citys verwehrt. (Außer dem südlichen Gericht) Ihr müsst ihn darum draußen lassen und ihn beim Verlassen der Stadt wieder aufnehmen. Wenn ihr Captian of the Guard geworden seid wird Marcus zwar von den Wachen durchgelassen, aber wenn ihr mit ihm von First Citizen Lynette gesehen werdet, werdet ihr für immer aus der Stadt verbannt. * Wenn ihr Lenny und Marcus in der Gruppe habt wird Marcus manchmal Dinge sagen wie "Schön einen anderen entwickelten Menschen in der Gruppe zu haben, Lenny.", "Hey Lenny, warst du schon mal in Broken Hills?" oder "Lenny! Lass uns was trinken gehen!". Auf Grund dessen ist anzunehmen, dass sich beide schon von früher kannten oder das Marcus ganz einfach annimmt, dass ihre Mutation sie zu Brüdern macht. Sonstige Interaktionen * Wenn man Marcus zu Troy nach Vault City bringt und ihn heilen lässt, wird er von den diversen Projektilen gereinigt, die in seiner dicken Haut stecken. Troy übergibt diese dann dem Spieler. Man erhält 20 x 7.62mm, 40 x .44 Magnum JHP, 40 x .44 Magnum FMJ, 50 x 5mm JHP, 10 x .45 Caliber, 24 x 10mm JHP, 50 x .223 FMJ, und 20 x 9mm Ball. Marcus wurde anscheinend von vielen Leuten angeschossen. Beachte, dass dies nur funktioniert, wenn man Captain of the Guard ist, da euch Troy ansonsten angreift, weil ihr einen Mutanten in die Stadt gebracht habt. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Übersicht Quests * Unfreundliches Zureden: Marcus informiert den Spieler darüber, dass eine Gruppe Söldner vor Jacobstown lagert und ihre Interessen denen der Bewohner entgegenstehen. Sonstige Interaktionen * Vor dem ersten Betreten von Jacobstown wird Marcus den Spieler ansprechen und ein Dialog beginnt, in dessen Verlauf Marcus Tipps für den Aufenthalt in der Siedlung gibt. Infos *In Fallout: New Vegas hat Marcus verglichen mit den anderen Supermutanten ein einzigartiges Gesicht. *Manchmal greifen in Fallout: New Vegas Cazadore die Stadt an, wobei Marcus sterben kann. Zitate ''Fallout 2'' FO02 NPC Marcus G.png| "Well, what the hell. I haven’t seen one of those outfits for a long, long time. Takes me back." FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "I'm Marcus. Helped build the place. Now I'm sheriff." FO02 NPC Marcus B.png| "Yeah, I’m an ugly mutant. I also run this place. You got a problem with that?" FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "Long story. Want it short or the whole thing?" FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "That was Jacob, from the Brotherhood of Steel. He'd sworn some oath to destroy muties. We tussled for a while – probably a day or two. After a while, we just started laughing. What was the point?" FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "Right. Well, never really HATED humans. We just had a better way. These new governments, they think they've got all the answers. Blah, blah. Been there, seen that, got the scars." FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "Don't forget, I knew the folks involved. They were the best humanity had to offer. Your people are going to tell the story a different way, right?" FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "My memories of being a human aren't as clear as they once were, but I remember pettiness, hatred, jealousy... I prefer being a mutant." FO02 NPC Marcus N.png| "Nope. Well, not now. It takes a few years after bein' dipped to get the juices flowing again. Why?" ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * "Welcome to Jacobstown, human. You're free to walk around, just don't stare at the nightkin. They don't like people looking at them." noicon * "Was a resort pre-War. I renamed it to Jacobstown after an old friend. Died a long time ago." noicon * "Was part of super mutant army, ran a town, walked the wasteland with a tribal. Now I'm here." noicon * "Long story, so here's the short version. The Master created the super mutants and nightkin." noicon * "The Master thought he could unify everyone. No more differences, no more war. Didn't end well." noicon * "Town was Broken Hills. Bunch of super mutants, humans, and ghouls all living together peacefully. Well, most of the time." noicon * "We were looking for a GECK to save the village of Arroyo. Eventually, we did. Nuked an oil rig in the process." noicon * "We went separate ways after that. I went east into the Rockies, looking for other mutants like myself." noicon * "Don't know what happened to my friend. I've got a feeling it turned out all right in the end." noicon * "Caesar thinks he can change human nature. Most of the Legion is following Caesar, not Caesar's ideals. When he's gone, it'll crumble." noicon * "Might not happen overnight. Might take a few decades. But it'll happen. Basic human nature - greed, ambition, jealousy - will see to it." noicon Vorkommen Marcus kommt in Fallout 2 als Begleiter und Talking Head vor. In Fallout: New Vegas ist er ein Nicht-Spieler-Charakter. Er wurde beide Male von Micheal Dorn synchronisiert. Hinter den Kulissen ''Fallout 2'' * Marcus sagt, er wäre nicht mehr steril (unfruchtbar). Chris Avellone, der die Dialoge geschrieben hat, gestand, dass Marcus nur gescherzt hätte und Supermutanten immer noch steril seien. * Während eines Kampfes, wenn Marcus getroffen wir, schreit er: "I`m NOT an merry mutant!". Dies ist als eine Referenz an Michael Dorns Rolle in Star Trek: The Next Generation zu sehen. Genauer gemeint ist hier die Folge "Qpid", in der Worf dagegen protestiert, dass ihm die Rolle des "Merry men" in Q`s Robin Hood Aufführung angeboten wurde. * Marcus sagt manchmal wenn er unbewaffnet angreift: "one fist, two fist, red fist, blue fist." Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Dr. Seuss Roman One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Marcus wurde von Jeff Husges, basierend auf dem Fallout 2 Charakter, entworfen. * Marcus besitzt in Fallout: New Vegas ein einzigartiges Gesicht, dass ihn von anderen Supermutanten unterscheidet. * In Fallout: New Vegas stirbt Marcus manchmal an den Folgen eines Cazador Angriffs auf Jacobstown. * In Fallout: New Vegas ist Marcus der einzige Charakter mit nur einer Fähigkeit. * Marcus Geschichte unterscheidet sich von dem der anderen Supermutanten. Seine Oberlippe ist nicht hochgezogen und seine Zähne sind hinter seinen Lippen verborgen. Galerie Fallout-New-Vegas-screenshot.jpg|Marcus in Fallout: New Vegas MarcusTheMutant.png|Marcus as seen on the Fallout 2 Pip-Boy 2000 screen. Referenzen en:Marcus es:Marcus pl:Marcus pt:Marcus zh:马库斯 ru:Маркус (супермутант) uk:Маркус (супермутант) Kategorie:Supermutanten Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Begleiter Kategorie:Broken Hills Charaktere Kategorie:Jacobstown Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Bible Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Sprechende Köpfe